In the field of motor vehicle technology it is generally known to form ventilation systems for the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle with distributed air outlets which are controlled by a control unit in order to set the strength of the air flow which flows out. It is also known to set an outflow direction of the air outlet manually in order to be able to select specific body regions of passengers of the motor vehicle individually.
DE 10 2014 200 992 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a user interface for controlling an air conditioning system of a motor vehicle, wherein the user interface has a contact-sensitive display device, a data processing unit and a proximity sensor system. A stylized representation of body regions of a user and a symbol for an air outlet can be displayed on the display device. A user input which is detected by means of the proximity sensor system causes an instruction relating to the possibility of contact-based inputting to be output between the symbol for the air outlet and the stylized representation of body regions. The user selects the strength of an air flow for an associated body region by means of the contact-based input.
DE 10 2011 003 432 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses an outlet for a ventilation system of a vehicle having a bearing element which is mounted in a flow duct and having a control element. A plurality of air directing elements are pivotably supported on the bearing element and can be pivoted by the control element. The control element can be deformed in such a way that the air directing elements can assumed a plurality of different orientations with respect to one another.
DE 10 2010 018 105 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a vehicle cockpit with an operator control device for sensing user inputs and a method for operating an operator control device. A spatial area in which an activation element is located during the operator control of the operator control device is monitored for the presence of the at least one activation element. The ventilation system is controlled in such a way that the outflow of the fluid is changed as a function of the sensed presence of the activation element in such a way that during the operator control no fluid flow is brought about in the region of the activation element.
In addition, DE 10 2008 024 061 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a vehicle air conditioning system having at least two adjustable climate styles. An actual passenger compartment temperature is regulated by automatic control of one or more blowers and of air distribution flaps as a function of a set climate style. At least one further parameter which influences the actual passenger compartment temperature can be influenced as a function of the climate style which is preset by the user.
DE 103 44 701 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method for setting a motor vehicle air conditioning system. A body region to which the air conditioning system is to be set can be selected. Setpoint values for the volume flow, the temperature and/or the outlet paths of air-conditioned air flows can be changed as a function of the selected body region and as a function of a qualified presetting by the user.
DE 103 24 571 B3, which is incorporated by reference herein, also discloses a vehicle air conditioning system in which in a fully automatic operating mode a user can adapt a blower power and air distributor flaps in accordance with his or her individual sensitivity to drafts, without resulting in an automatic operating mode being exited. For this purpose, the air conditioning system has a setting device at which the user can make settings. A setting value is transmitted to the air conditioning system which selects adapted automatic characteristic curves and carries out actuation of the blower and of the air distribution flaps in accordance with these characteristic curves.
DE 100 37 066 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a vehicle air-conditioning device with an operator control element which supplies a predefined value to a control unit. A flow state is given by an air speed and a degree of turbulence of the air which can be influenced by the strength of the blowers, the air distribution to the outflow nozzles, the outflow direction and by further actions. A flow state which is desired by the vehicle occupant and a thermal state are predefined with at least one operator control panel.
Finally, DE 100 28 538 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a vehicle air-conditioning system, wherein an outflow situation determines the outflow of air, wherein a specific air distribution, a specific strength of the blower, a percentage air mass flow at each nozzle and a specific outflow direction are predefined. Surface temperatures or characteristic values for the thermal comfort of the vehicle occupants are determined over the area which is to be air-conditioned. The selection of the optimum outflow situation occurs by means of the determined surface temperatures or the characteristic values for the thermal comfort.